


A Slow Motion

by orphan_account



Category: Strangers in Paradise
Genre: Community: Drabble_a_Trois, Drabble, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-17
Updated: 2008-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time they shared together towards the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slow Motion

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for LJ's Drabble-a-Trois.

They share the same bed, though they rarely sleep together in that other sense. Katchoo and Casey like feeling David breathe, to know he's still there, and David allows it, with his infuriating air of normality, as if he wasn't living every man's dream. While he still is.

There's a trick to it, living like this. They're tapping into a forever under the imminence of ending. Katchoo's pledging her life to love, and her body. Every day now seems carved in stone. They share kisses in the morning, small declarations of affection that seems endless, frozen in a slow-motion crash.


End file.
